避难所
]] ]] A Vault is a type of a subterranean installation designed by Vault-Tec. Officially, they were designed for the sole purpose of sheltering up to one thousand dwellers from a nuclear holocaust. But, they were actually used as an experiment for the government. It has impenetrable walls protecting it from the disasters of the post-apocalyptic world. 历史 由 美国 政府授权的避难所计划的其中一个项目, 避难所计划在全国建立了122所避难所. 但是,当核战争(The Great War)在2077年爆发时, 由于消息错误和没有提前进行演习的原因, 只有少数的人们进入了避难所. 第一个避难所建立在洛杉矶 (Los Angeles), 用来测试这种避难所的可行性. 该演示避难所建于城市的下方, 不像其他的避难所, 它并不是实验的一部分. 除了13号避难所, 大多数避难所于2063年建造完成, 13号避难所是最后一个建成的避难所。 真实目的 政府表明,避难所用来保护美国公民，远离核战代理的毁灭。可是, 在2077年,美国有近4亿人口，需要400，000个像Vault 13这样大小的避难所来容纳全部居民,然而避难所计划Vault-Tec却只建了122所避难所.其真实目的是为了观察人们在特定封闭空间内的生活状况以及核战过后人们如何去重新开发殖民建立家园。 政府背后,Enclave造就了这个实验 (官方称之为"Societal Preservation Program"), 在考虑到''他们自己'' 的存亡问题，政府要求建筑商为他们建筑另一个避难设施用来保护政府人员远离核战以及指挥战后重建工作,此避难设施不与其他避难所有联系. Enclave宣称避难所计划中的避难所的实验意图是为了帮助他们去准备战后重建工作或者在其他星球重新开发殖民地——如果核战后地球被变种人占据导致不合人类居住。 到底有建多少避难所是政府的机密，而且遗失了。 这里有前面提到的 "公众" 避难所, 共122所，还有未知数量的"私人"避难所. 对于避难所计划的信息，比如它是否是跨国合作而且在其他国家也有一些这样的避难所或是它们只在美国本土，因为美国政府的法律所以没有被发布，因此我们也就不得而知Interview with Chris Taylor at Vault 13.net 对于那122所避难所来说, 只有17所是在实验控制之内的, 也就是说只有17所避难所是有条件让公众生存的,而其他的则是一系列的社会实验, 时而来观察少数的被选中居民. 少数的避难所运行超过了80年，因为它们有出乎意料的实验目的——纯种人类基因库, 没有被FEV病毒污染过 and prime candidates for conversion into Super Mutants.（暂时不懂翻译） 已知的避难所 概述 Vaults是在战前世界中花费最高的避难设施之一, as according to the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide for Vault 13 (otherwise known as the Fallout manual), the intended budget for that particular installation was 400 billion dollars, and by the end of its construction reached 645 billion. The Vaults were located in various locations, and little information is available as to why those particular sites were chosen. For example, Vaults 13 and 15 were located in rather remote locations, far from population centers, while Vaults 12 and 101 lay near or in cities themselves. Each Vault was designed to hold one thousand occupants at any given time, although hot bunking was required at maximum capacity, and equipped with all facilities and supplies needed by them to survive in isolation for the designated time. The facilities and supplies included complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, a water purification system, defensive weaponry to equip 10 men, communication systems and surface monitors, social and entertainment files (for total duration) as well as one or two G.E.C.K.s, intended to help the inhabitants repopulate the post-nuclear world after the All Clear signal is sent following the conclusion of the social experiment. Different types of power sources were utilized for the Vaults. Vault 13 relied primarily on geothermal energy, with backup power available from a General Atomics Nuclear Power generator, and could sustain one thousand inhabitants for two hundred years. Vault 8 on the other hand, relied on an unspecified type of reactor, which, while enough for Vault City to emerge, could only support a relatively small, highly advanced settlement, and in 2241 was nearing its capacity, after which further growth would be impossible. All Vault Dwellers wore blue-and-yellow jumpsuits, although the design varied between different Vaults. An average Vault Dweller living in a properly maintained Vault could expect to live at least 92.3 yearsVault 101 Announcement system: "Did you know - the average life expectancy of a resident in a properly maintained vault is 92.3 years?". It should be noted that due to scaling, the size of Vaults in games shouldn't be taken at face value - none of the Vaults which can be entered in the series have enough space or facilities to actually house 1000 people (or rather 500, as hot bunking system is in effect at maximum capacity). Realistically speaking, many of the Vaults are flawed. The powerful shockwaves caused by nuclear weapons would likely cause the entrance shaft (which has no internal support) to collapse entirely. This would block the blast door, causing the inhabitants to be entombed by the above building(s) and or rocks. This may have happened to Vault 87, which suffered a direct nuclear blast outside its door that still produced high levels of radiation 200 years after the fact. These shockwaves are mostly caused by ground-burst detonations, however, and Vault-Tec may have assumed that they only had to plan for air-bursts (usually favored for maximum dispersal and minimum blockage of the blast by terrain). It is also possible that the designers believed that the Vaults would not be primary targets in a war, and so only constructed them to protect against radiation and distant nuclear explosions. Also, some of the Vaults, such as Vault 112, have a reinforced steel entrance shaft and would probably be able to withstand even a nearby surface detonation. However, the entrance to the building above Vault 112 was nearly buried by rubble. Entrance The entrance houses the Vault's only connection to the outside world - the airlock. (With the exception of Vault 87) Closed from the inside by a reinforced high-security door and from the outside by a massive, gear-shaped four yard thick vault door (which Three Dog claimed "weighs, like, thirteen tons"), it's the only means of entering or leaving the Vault, although secondary entrances or exits may have existed in some Vaults.Vault 87 had two additional entrances reachable through Lamplight Caverns. Security codes are required to both leave and enter the Vault, and they are usually only known to a handful of people within the facility. East Coast Vaults did not seem to require codes, but instead they had a console located on both sides of the entrance, which opened the Vault door via a lever. The automated narrator of the the Vault-Tec vault demonstration in Washington DC's Museum of Technology states that the doors had a projected 2% failure rate in case of a direct hit by a nuclear missile. So far, the only known vault to have been hit directly (or very nearly) by a nuclear weapon is Vault 87. According to the terminal of Vault 87's overseer, the blast caused the vault's main door to completely and utterly fail, apparently damaging it "beyond repair." Though this could be considered unfortunate and ironic happenstance, it is more likely an indicator that Vault-Tec's failure rates were completely fabricated. Most Vaults use a Seal-N-Safe Vault Door Model No. 343Vault 15 townmap from Fallout to secure the airlock, however, some older Vaults (such as Vault 101) use a different, more crude blast door model. Vault 8, the control Vault, had also a second, much larger, blast door built, that secured the entry hallway leading to the entrance to the Vault. In addition, the Entrance level also houses the Emergency Medical Lab complete with an AutoDoc. A Vault medic was required to be present at the EML 24 hours a day. The lab had the equipment to treat nearly all injuries and illnesses, ranging from simple bruises to irradiation. Living Quarters Standard pre-War design of the living quarters was that of a single room with a sanitary annex. Vault 13 had one hundred living quarters, and at maximum capacity, ten people would be assigned to a single living quarter, in a hot bunking system. A standard level had 20,000 square feet of usable area. The lights used in the Vaults used SimuSun technology, making it feel just like the outdoors, with only a fraction of a sunburn risk. The lights in Vault 101 were kept on all the time to prevent a Radroach infestation. New Entertainertrons were used to play holotapes, and used as a slide projector in the classroom of Vault 101. Command Center Overseer Command Post]] Command Post]] Heart of the Vault, the command center was where the Overseer's seat was located. The operations center, apart from the seat of power, included the computer lab, where the water purification system was located, and an armory, where the Vault's arms were stockpiled. A security guard was posted in the command center at all times, to ensure that the armaments are properly secured, and handed out only to people possessing the proper clearance from the Overseer. Apart from that, the level also contained the computer core (with the Vault's AI monitoring the shelter 24/7), housing data processing units, a library playing an important role in educating Vault Dwellers and information, a meeting room for the dwellers and the primary store room, where the most important supplies would be stored. The Overseer is also able to see anyone inside the Vault with the Eye-on-you cameras. Equipped with dual 5mm miniguns in some Vaults, the Overseer's command post can be considered the last line of defense in case the Vault security is breached. In Secret Vault, There are several command post for the various location. It mainly contains buttons to regulate locking doors and other things, as the activation of laser protection. Differences * Vault 29 (Van Buren) was outfitted with a ZAX AI, which replaced the Overseer. * Vault 12 had its Overseer's room sealed due to the fact that the main door of the vault was doomed never to close. * East Coast Vaults (87, 92, 101, 106, 108, 112) use a different, older door mechanism (as evidenced by extensive rusting and meager safety precautions). The East Coast Vault opening mechanisms are contained entirely within the Vault itself, pulling the door inwards and simply rolling it to one side. The doors seen on West Coast Vaults, however, pull the seal outwards and use an external clamp to slide it aside. * East Coast Vaults lack storage rooms in the Overseer's office; they are instead located near the Atrium. * The Vault-Tec Secret Vault had an entirely different layout than other vaults. Results In terms of providing safety and security for their inhabitants, most of the Vaults were complete failures. However, as noted in the Penny Arcade Comic, the Vaults were never really intended to save anyone. There was simply not enough time, money or resources to build enough shelters to house more than a fraction of the population. While the "control vaults" did function as advertised and open on schedule, most were actually intended to explore and observe how societies adapt (or, more often, fail to adapt) to various challenges and restrictions. These social experiments were performed on live and mostly unaware subjects, monitored by Vault-Tec researchers in separate facilities, and undertaken at the behest of what would become the Enclave as part of a massive feasibility study of how to best re-colonize a barren Earth or, if necessary, other planets. Most of the Vaults seen in the games were non-viable 200 or even a mere 80 years after the War. While Vault 13 might have lasted until its scheduled opening date of 2277, the unplanned failure of the Water Chip forced the Overseer's hand and set subsequent events in motion. If Vault 101 was truly intended to stay closed "forever", its failure was inevitable; the only question was how long, and what form the change or disaster would take. Many other Vaults were abandoned because of unlivable conditions, or saw the residents driven violently insane by the procedures inflicted on them. Some of these continue to pose a hazard to the unwary who wander in from outside, looking for loot or a place of safety. Despite all of this, the experiment may be considered a success in terms of the data collected... data that was much more important to the Vault-Tec and Enclave scientists than a few hundred thousand lives, most of whom would have died anyway if not for the Vaults. Appearances * Vault 12, Vault 13, Vault 15 and the LA Vault appeared in Fallout * Vault 8, Vault 13 and Vault 15 appeared in Fallout 2 * Some Vaults were mentioned by President Richardson - some of them had not enough food synthesizers, others had only men in them, yet others were designed to open after only 6 monthssimilar, but not the same descriptions as at Fallout Bible. * A malfunctioning Vault with unknown number and location appeared in the Van Buren tech demo * A Vault 69 advertisement appeared in the Van Buren concept art. * Vault 29 and Vault 70 were to appear in Van Buren, the cancelled Fallout 3 project by Black Isle (year 2253). * Vault 101 appears in Fallout 3 alongside Vault 87, Vault 92, Vault 106, Vault 108, Vault 112, and the DC demo Vault (year 2277). Vault 76 is mentioned in a Pentagon terminal, but it doesn't exist in the current game. A Vault 77 jumpsuit can also be found in Paradise Falls but the Vault does not exist in the game. * Vault 0 appeared in Fallout Tactics, is designed to "monitor and control" other Vaults, maintain the geniuses of the pre-War United States in cryogenic stasis and improve Wasteland conditions with a robot armed. * Secret Vault appeared in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, is designed to protect high-members of Vault-Tec and used to research the latest technologies and the Forced Evolutionary Virus. * The other Vaults present in this article were mentioned in Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible or Penny Arcade's comic strips. Behind the scenes The vault experiment was an idea created by Tim Cain during the initial stages of Fallout 2 development. Cut content The developers intended for the player to first encounter information about the Vault Experiment as they read the Vault 8 records in Fallout 2. They could discover a classified file (opened with a successful Science skill roll) explaining the purpose of Vault 8 was to be a "control Vault," designed to hold 1000 people and open at a designated time. This file was intended to foreshadow the discovery of the true and sinister purpose of the Vaults. The player was also intended''Fallout Bible 0'' to apply his Science skill to the central computer in Vault 13 to obtain a history of Vault 13, the Overseer's involvement in the Vault Dweller's expulsion, and even worse, the true purposes of the Vaults. The Overseer was conscious of the true purpose of the Vaults as social experiments on a grand scale, and consequently drove out the Vault Dweller because of fear he would ruin the experiment... or uncover it. Notes In the Vault-Tec Headquarters, a gear-shaped Vault door can be seen hanging from the ceiling to the right of the lobby. It is a copy of the Vault 101 door, right down the number on the centre. There is another vault exhibit in Washington DC inside the Museum of Technology. This one however, though containing the same materials for walls and lighting is only one corridor with vault doors at either side always kept open for the museum visitors to take the tour. Just like Vaults 87, 92, 106, and 108 the metal walls have rusted over time. It's safe to say this "vault" did not work as halfway through the corridor, a charcoaled skeleton of a janitor can be seen on the floor showing that they were killed by the bombs. In the Museum of Technology the door number of the Vault door featured in the Vault tour is not visible, but it is possible it reads 001. Interesting Fact: Since the Vault-Tec Headquarters is located in the Capital Wasteland close to the D.C. Ruins, an inconsistency appears. It would be logical to start building the first Vaults closer to the Headquarters, if not control Vaults. However, the Vaults which have numbers in the beginning of the numerical system were built on the West Coast, while the ending Vault numbers appear on the East Coast. A possible explanation for this is that the numbers assigned to the Vaults do not indicate which order the Vaults were built. Evident by the fact Vault 13 was one of the last ones built. Also, in order to ensure fairness and diversity between humans living inside of the Vaults, it would be logical to construct the Vaults evenly throughout the United States. Again, we know of a much greater number of Vaults on either the West or East Coasts than we do in other regions of the country. An explanation for this could be the fact that the Vaults were not primarily built for the preservation of human life after the Great War. It is also possible, that Vault-Tec, being a large company, had headquarters on both sides of the country, yet neither was their "official" headquarters. Sources Most of the above comes from: *''Fallout Bible'' #0 *Vault Dweller's Survival Guide *Vault Locations v34.129 holodisc References en:Vault de:Vaults pl:Krypta ru:Убежище Category:辐射背景 *